Of Bad Days and Dark Warriors
by Crowley4004
Summary: While searching for a new Wu, the Xiaolin warriors run into…Jackie Chan! The twelve talismans have been scattered to the winds again, and Jackie must find them all before the Dark Chi Wizard Daolon Wong does…with a little help from the Dragons! R&R!
1. A Bad Day

Summary: While searching for a new Wu off the coast of Bermuda, the Xiaolin warriors run into…Jackie Chan? The twelve talismans have been scattered to the winds again, and Jackie must find them all before the Dark Chi Wizard Daolon Wong does…with a little help from our Xiaolin Warriors. My first story, what do you guys think?

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we there yet?"

"No!"

"…"

"Are we the-"

"Raimundo, don't you dare finish that question!"

Raimundo saw the murderous look in the fire dragon's eyes and shut up. They were supposedly on route to a new Wu, but Dojo was lost. Not that the dragon would admit it. He kept muttering and flying in circles.

"I know it's around here!" He said. He flew down, taking on boat shape. "Must be under the water, kiddies! Hope you packed your bathing suits."

Raimundo sighed. Ever since his ascension to Shoku Warrior, things had been hectic. Master Fung was on edge, muttering something about ten thousand years of darkness. The Heylin side was getting stronger and more brazen, the new training was wearing everyone out, and he couldn't resist pushing Kimiko's buttons. Mostly, he longed for a day of quiet.

He took a look around at their surroundings. They weren't too far from Bermuda's beautiful beaches. It was warm, sunny, and the water was so clear he could see the sun glinting off of metal at the bottom of the sea. Wait a minute…metal? Raimundo looked closer.

"Hey guys! I think that's it!"

They all looked to where he was pointing. Omi, eager to beat Raimundo to the new Wu, pushed past him. "Gills of Hamashi!" He cried, pulling them from within his robes. He then plunged in, his newly sprouted gills put to good use. Once the sand settled, he spotted it. He reached out, grabbing it just as a very pale hand latched onto the other side. He looked up into the red eyes of Jack Spicer.

* * *

"But Jackie! I have to come along! You need me!" Jade Chan whined, standing on top of the hotel bed, watching Jackie load up some scuba gear.

"No Jade. Daolon Wong is after the talismans as well. It's too dangerous." He finished packing and sighed as Torhu took his and Uncle's equipment downstairs. "Now I need you to stay where it is safe."

Jade groaned. Staying at the hotel? While Jackie got to go and have all the fun? Talk about unfair. She watched Jackie walk out the door before a sly look crossed her face. "Jackie said I had to stay where it was safe. So as long as I stay safe, I can go anywhere…"

* * *

Jackie looked over the edge of the small boat. He was dressed in scuba gear, holding his mask in his hand. He looked at Uncle, who stood at the edge of the boat, holding a petrified newt over the water and chanting.

"Uncle, are you sure the talisman is nearby?"

The newt began to glow.

"Never question Uncle! Now go get talisman before-"

"Gan! Ran! Chui!"

The three Dark Chi warriors appeared on a small skiff headed their way. And there was Daolong!

"Aiiyyah!" Uncle scowled, pulling out his petrified puffer fish. The skiff pulled up to the side of their boat and Finn, Ratso, and Chow hopped onto their boat.

"You can take 'em, uncle Jackie! And I'll grab the talisman!"

"Thank you, Jade….JADE?" He turned just in time to see the little girl dive into the water. "How does she do that?"

He turned back just in time to dodge Ratso's hammer. He backed up as the three advanced.

"Bad Day…"


	2. Daolon Gone For Now

**Continued because a wonderful reader demanded it.**

**Please review guys! I need feedback.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown or Jackie Chan Adventures. Duh.**

Spicer was wearing a high tech scuba suit complete with an oxygen filter. He scowled as he looked at the water dragon.

"Move off, shorty! This Wu's mine!"

Omi glared. Spicer had some nerve. The Wu beneath their hands began to glow in the typical fashion, signaling a showdown.

"Very well. Spicer, I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown! An underwater race! My Gills of Hamachi versus your Monkey Staff! First one to reach the Wu wins!"

Jack nodded. "I accept, Omi."

"Let's go, Xiaolin Showdown!"

The terrain suddenly changed in the typical manner of a showdown. The way the coral and rocks grew upwards took the shape of a maze, with the Culver Crystal Wu at the end. Omi and Jack sat at the other end of the underwater maze, ready to start.

"Gong Yi Tempai!"

Wong looked over during his spell uttering. His warriors were losing, as per usual. Two of them were jammed into a floatation device and the third was struggling to keep his footing.

"Forget Chan, you fools! Stop the girl! Bring me the Talisman!" As extra insurance, he also summoned Hak Foo. Foo leapt over to them, yanking the floaty unceremoniously off of Chow and Finn. The three of them dove into the water after Jade.

"Looks like it's just you and me Chan," Hak Foo said venomously.

Jade's little legs were kicking furiously to gain ground in the suddenly rough surf. The calm waters had begun to churn, and she saw coral and bedrock grow up around her.

_Okay, that's new, even for magic talisman hunting… _She wound her way around the corner of the bedrock, only to realize that she'd stumbled into a maze. Looking behind her, she noticed that she had company. She dove, swimming deeper into the maze, hoping to shake off the pursuit. Up ahead, she saw the strangest thing yet. A pale redhead and a small big-headed yellow boy were swimming through the maze, the former seeming to control the robots that were slowing down the younger boy. She couldn't help but stare in confusion. Unfortunately, she was so puzzled by what was in front of her that she forgot about what was behind her.

Jack kicked the water, laughing as he made his way to the Wu. Rai and the others were on Dojoboat, watching as Omi struggled to keep up whilst fighting an army of underwater Jack-bots. "Jack Spicer, the showdown is not over yet! You should not count your geese before they emerge from their shells!"

"Uh, that's 'chickens before they hatch'." Raimundo corrected to no one in particular.

Omi looked over his shoulder, and could not believe what he saw. There was a young girl, about Kimiko's age, watching the showdown from within the maze. Behind her came three strange looking warriors, who surely did not wish to simply chat with the raven haired girl.

"Look out!" Omi cried to her. He saw her spin around and launch a mean kick to the approaching warrior's head. Still, she was outnumbered and outmatched.

"Tsunami Strike, Water!" Omi charged in, slamming the other two warriors quickly.

Rai saw the girl just after Omi did. "Something's up guys. Omi can handle those guys, but I'll bet there's more where they came from!" He looked up and noticed the surface fight. His mind barely registered Jack's cackle of victory. "C'mon guys! We gotta help them!"

Jack grabbed the Wu triumphantly, turning to gloat. He saw that the Xiaolin warriors had obviously forgotten about the showdown. They were turning to fight a new group of attackers who looked very strange, even by Heylin standards. Jack would have stayed to check it out, but he looked down at the Wu in his hands. The Culvert Crystal and the Gills of Hamachi gleamed in the water. "No way I'm risking losing two Wu! I'm outta here!" He started his helipack, which he'd modified to propel him better through the water, and turned to leave.

Omi launched a ferocious kick to the dark warrior attacking him, seeing the girl dive_. Now why is she going down? That will only trap her… _Omi thought. He opened his mouth to shout to her, and sucked in a mouthful of water. _Oh no! I lost the Gills! _Omi shot for the surface, desperately needing air.

Jade spotted a gleaming on the bottom of the sea and dove. It wasn't very deep here, so she reached it quickly. She grabbed it, checking to make sure it was a talisman, then made her way to the surface. She saw the small yellow boy struggling to breathe. It wasn't difficult to catch up with him when he was flailing around, and she handed him her oxygen mask. He took it gratefully, taking a deep breath as they both finished swimming to the surface.

Rai spotted Omi struggling. He looked back at the others. Kimiko was trying to set the dark warrior on fire, and Clay was lassoing the creepy wizard guy's staff. Omi needed back up. Rai dove into the water, using his wind power to propel himself down and slam forcefully into the bad guys chasing Omi and the girl. They quickly reached the surface, and Rai saw a sight that made him laugh out loud.

Kimiko had given Hak Foo 3rd degree burns plus he was still on fire, and he was trying to put himself out by jumping into the water. Kimiko had used the lunar locket to divert the water away from him, making his attempts useless. Clay was holding the wizard's staff over his head, and the old man was jumping, trying to reach it.

The girl and Omi came up behind him. "Uncle Jackie, I've got it!" the girl called, holding a small object in her hand and waving it. Omi and Rai leapt onto the boat, prepared to fight some more. The wizard and his cronies fled back to their boat, leaving the group and his staff behind. As they sped away, they heard, "You have not seen the last of Daolon Wong! The Talisman powers will be mine!"

"All right!" the girl cried happily as Rai held out a hand to help her onto the boat. She took it and was pulled up then set down on the seat on the left side of the boat. She watched Wong sail away, and punched the air happily. "Looks like another point for the good guys!"


	3. Stay for Tea?

Sorry Ch. 3 took so long, guys. I got hooked on death note and couldn't think of anything else. I'll update more often in the future, I promise.

And thank you all for your reviews! I might not have decided to continue the story if it hadn't been for all of the wonderful reviews and support. Now, because you're all tired of reading my rambling; here's ch. 3! As always, please read and review!

* * *

Jackie looked with surprise at the kids who'd just saved Jade. The oldest one couldn't have been more than sixteen. But they'd all fought with skill. Jackie grabbed Jade by her arm and pulled her close, to get her out of the way.

"Thank you for saving my niece. I'm Jackie, that's Tohru, and this is Uncle." He gestured to Uncle, who was busy examining the dragon that had just landed.

"I'm Jade, Jackie's niece! Wow! The way you guys came in, you were just; wham! Bam! Pow! You guys were almost as cool as Uncle Jackie!" Jade chimed in, running towards the boy who'd saved her with a grin. "How did you guys do that? I mean, that guy is a dark chi wizard, and you just chased him off like he was nothing!"

The young boy was dressed in red and black monk's robes, and was smiling smugly. "Well, I do not like to brag-"

"Since when?" The Hispanic looking boy chimed in with a snort. The bald boy shot him a dirty look before turning back to Jade.

"I am Omi, the Xiaolin dragon of the Water. These are my friends. Kimiko, the dragon of fire, Clay, the dragon of the Earth, and Raimundo, the somewhat _rude_ dragon of the wind."

The somewhat rude dragon of the wind nodded to the bunch, choosing to ignore Omi's comment. "Seriously, we take out guys like that for practice."

Jackie frowned. "Xiaolin? That sounds familiar…ow!" He cried out when he was promptly smacked by Uncle, who had turned from the dragon and was looking interestedly at the kids.

"Aieyeah! You have not been keeping up with your studies! These are Xiaolin dragons! They are the guardians of the balance between Good and Evil! It is they who seek and protect the mystical Shen Gong Wu!"

"Oh," Jade said with understanding, "So was that thing you were using to breathe underwater one of those Shen Gong Who things?"

Omi nodded, looking authoritative. "Yes, there are many Shen Gong Wu, each possessing a unique power. It is our duty as Xiaolin dragons to acquire and protect each one!"

Raimundo sighed, knowing that if he didn't do something, Omi would be at this all day. He looked desperately at Clay, who nodded.

"Uh, hope you don't find me a tad rude askin', but what's a dark chi wizard want with you folks anyhows?"

Kimiko looked worriedly at the girl about her age. "yeah, those guys looked like bad news."

Jackie sighed, "It's a long story…"

"Yeah," Jade piped in, "full of magic, adventure, danger, all kinds of cool stuff! Why don't you guys come back to the hotel and we can give you the insider scoop! I'm sure uncle wouldn't mind if I made tea for everyone?" She looked imploringly at Uncle, who smiled.

Rai grinned. "Let's see; hang out here for a cool story and tea, or head back to the temple and do chores. I vote we hang out for a bit!" At Omi's disapproving look he added, "And we can find out about this dark chi wizard, make sure he's not gonna be any trouble."

Kimiko looked at the actual dragon still perched off of the side of the boat. Poor thing appeared to be seasick. "Well, Dojo? Are you sensing any more Wu?"

"The only thing I'm sensing is last night's dinner! Oh, I should not have ordered the General Tso's Chicken…" Dojo groaned, looking greener than usual.

Clay chimed in, his words effectively cutting off the protest that Omi was surely mounting. "Well, we can't exactly head back to the temple till Dojo's feeling better, so I reckon tea and a story sounds mighty invitin'."

Jade cheered as Tohru turned the boat around to head back to shore, and handed the talisman to Uncle.


	4. Stories

Back at the hotel, the Xaiolin gang sat around looking eagerly at their new companions. Omi and Kimiko sat at the table with Jackie and Uncle. Rai was kicked back on one of the beds while Clay had a seat next to the bed, on the floor. Jade was sitting with her feet dangling off of her bed, eager to start the story. The whistle of the tea kettle could be heard, and a loud ruckus indicated that Torhu was getting the tea prepared. Uncle had sealed Daolon's staff in a magic box. No one seemed to remember that Jade still had the talisman.

"So", Jade started eagerly, "It all started when Uncle Jackie found this mondo coolio shield on one of his archeology trips. Uncle found the magic talisman in the middle, and we ended up fighting a demon!"

"Aieyahh! Jade gives Cliff's notes of adventure!" Uncle snapped crankily.

Kimiko looked thoughtful for a moment. She then replied, "Well, how about telling us about the demon? And what's with the Talismans?"

Uncle glared. "Uncle is not library resource! Will only say this once, so pay attention." Everyone leaned in as Uncle explained about Shendu the fire demon, and the magic talismans from which he drew his power.

"Neat!" Rai said, "They're kinda like Shen gong wu!"

Clay nodded in understanding. "Alright, that sounds like a mighty fine adventure, but where's that dark chi wizard come inta all of it?"

Tohru entered, placing a tray of filled teacups on the table. As everyone scrambled to get their tea, Tohru answered.

"Daolon Wong is a powerful Dark Chi wizard who seeks to use the power of the talismans for himself. He is very dangerous."

Omi stood up, trying to look tough. "This Daolon Wong is no match for the Xiaolin Warriors! If the fate of the world is at stake, then we must lend our assistance!"

Jade looked at them. "So what about you guys? I mean, what's your deal?"

Omi sat back down, closing his eyes and looking all monk-like. "In ancient times, the Xaiolin warrior, grand master Dashi, pitted his powerful artifacts, the Shen Gong Wu, against the evil Heylin Witch Wuya and her dark magic…." Omi went on to explain that the dragons find and guard the Shen gong Wu against the forces of darkness.

Jackie looked at them. "But you're all so young…ow!" Uncle had smacked him again. He was holding the petrified newt and was mixing ingredients into a small pot that Tohru had apparently brought him. "Age not important! Power of elemental dragon is!" He scowled as Jackie rubbed his face. "One more thing! Locator is showing next talisman! It is the snake talisman. Will be found in…" Jackie groaned as he recognized the location.

"Bavaria…"


	5. Bavaria

Hey guys. I know it's been awhile, but things have been kinda crazy. I'll try to update more often, if L will quit bugging me with Death Note plot bunnies. He's become rather fond of the little nuisances.

Anyhoo, I don't own Jackie Chan Adventures, Xiaolin Showdown, or Bavaria, so enjoy. And as always, Rate and Review, please!

Jackie moaned, leaning into the bushes. Tohru was right beside him.

"Ow…remind me to never ride a dragon again…"

Dojo glared at them, looking rather miffed. His earlier pale complexion had brightened, and his own stomach was clearly no longer giving him trouble.

"That's the thanks I get for allowing you all to ride the Dojo Express? Well, maybe you'd all like to find another way back, huh?"

Needless to say, everyone ignored him. In fact, Jackie just turned a particularly nasty shade of green and threw his head behind the bushes again at the mention of possibly having to fly on Dojo again. Jade looked around. They were on the outskirts of a town, but the place was a lot noisier than she remembered. She could clearly hear the sounds of a large crowd, despite being several miles away. Rai was looking uneasy. He'd clearly heard all the commotion too.

"What's with all the noise? I thought Bavaria was kinda quiet, you know?"

Omi was looking simply fascinated, craning his head to hear the crowd better. Kimiko was typing out a message on her PDA. 'Another i-mail to Keiko, no doubt', Omi thought with annoyance. He scowled at the thought.

"Well well, I'll be darned! Talk 'bout timin'!"

Everyone turned to look at the cowboy with confusion. Even Uncle stopped digging around in his bag for the locator and stared in puzzlement. Clay looked back at them all, bemused. They didn't know? Well, surely they must! No, after a few more seconds of blank stares, he realized that he was going to have to fill them in.

"C'mon guys. Don't tell me you don't know? We've shown up during the biggest festival in Bavaria!" After a few more blank stares, he sighed. "Oktoberfest!"

Jackie's head snapped up from the bushes, and he looked somewhat better, though his complexion was still a little off. "Well, let's hurry and find that Talisman. The sooner we find it, the sooner I can call Captain Black for a ride home."

Omi was looking to Clay in confusion. "What is Oktoberfest? Why is it so big?"

Clay exchanged a glance with Rai, who was trying not to snigger for some reason. Those two always looked at each other before answering questions like this! The little monk was beginning to suspect a conspiracy. Jade's eyes grew wide and Uncle simply snorted. "Bah! Beer festival not important! Finding talisman before Daolon Wong is!"

Dojo suddenly began having a fit, scratching every reachable place on his scales and whining. "Well, I'm sensing a Wu nearby, so let's find that too, before I scratch my scales off!"

No one noticed the slitted eyes watching them from the top of a nearby treetop.

OOOHHHH: Cliffhanger! Yeah, actually, I just got lazy. I've got lots of projects due before Christmas break, so it might be a bit before my next chapter. I'll try to update before the New Year, though.


End file.
